A Special Sonic Story Chapter 4
by Shadowlikes69
Summary: DON'T READ.


_...x3 I get bored easily, hence the quick chapters coming out. Oh god *wincing* ...my dad's girlfriend is hanging up christmas stuff and pounding a hammer into the wall _o waaaaaaah!; probably not the best time to write a story, but I'm bored...lemme alone _______________"_

_Love, Shana~_

_SEGA OWNS ALL SONIC CHARACTERS, NOT ME! Hehehe, but don't you think I should?_

**Monday, November 24th, 2008.**

**10:11AM.**

Everyone was in the car on their way to...you guessed it...VUNDALAND!! Rachael was driving because 1. hedgehogs aren't allowed to drive and 2. Shana only just turned fifteen. Just because I'm a pimp, I'm gonna make the car a convertable. And red. And pimpin...yeah! Just to make this more interesting, we'll say that Wonderland was a good 2 and half hours away from the hotel they were at. They had been driving for approximatly... 11 minutes.

"HOW COME I CAN'T SIT IN FRONT!?" Shana whined.

"Because if I'm in the back, how can I touch Rachael?" Shadow said, winking.

Rachael giggled to herself and tried desperately to keep her eyes on the road and ignore the fact that Shadow was touching her legs and...shtuff. "Haha, Shadooow, knock it off or else we're all gonna die..."

"SHADOW DON'T YOU DARE STOP." Shana sat up and yelled, and got a tiny smack in the side of the head from the black and red hedgehog. She sat back down and crossed her arms over her chest.

Beside her in the back seat was, of course, Silver and Sonic. She had been stuck in the middle, but this way it was easier to annoy the 2 in the front. Mostly Shadow though, cause Rachael had never really done anything to her. Every now and then, Sonic would put his head on Shana's shoulder and say he needed it from his hangover, and then he'd end up taking a peek down her shirt. She of course didn't realize this and felt bad for the hedgehog and let him do whatever he "needed" to. Sometimes she would even hug his head, which it made it kinda worse...not for him, anyways. Silver barely spoke the whole ride there. He kinda just had his head propped up on his arm and he would glance at the 2 beside him now and again. He didn't understand what Sonic was doing. He had thought Sonic only wanted to be friends with Shana, but he was beginning to see other things now too, and truthfully, it was pissing him off. After a bit, he noticed what Sonic was doing each time he rested his head. His eyes narrowed.

"Hey Sonic, why don't you quit checking out your friend's chest you sick fuck?"

Before, everyone was talking to one another until Silver spoke. They all fell silent and looked at the silver hedgehog, before shifting their eyes to look at the blue one. He parted his eyes from down Shana's shirt and looked at everyone else; guilty.

"...what?..." he said.

Shadow was looking at Sonic in disbelief. "Wow, dude, just wow..."

"WHAT!?"

Silver simply snickered at the bad attention Sonic was getting as he fought with Shadow. Shana looked at Silver, still not 100% sure of what was going on. He took this to his advantage somewhat and put one arm around her. "Don't worry, I'm not a perv like Sonic over there..."

She didn't quite understand what that meant, but she smiled lightly and put her head on his shoulder...aaand he then decided to take a peek himself.

_'Hm...not bad...'_

It was now about an hour into the trip. Everyone was silent. There was barely anybody on the road, so all that could be heard was the car engine and the wind whipping past them since the roof down. Shadow had stopped touching Rachael, and Silver and Sonic had left Shana alone... well for little while, anyways. Sonic was getting bored and wanted to restart a conversation, so he placed his hand on Shana's thigh.

"RACHAEL SONIC'S TOUCHING MY THIGH!!"

"Sonic..." Rachael said, "stop touching her."

"I'm not touching her!" Sonic lied as he stuck his hand up her shirt, smirking.

Silver nearly crapped his...uhm...seat. "Rachael! Rachael! Sonic's got his hand up-"

"Shut up asshole." Sonic said, punching Silver in the side of the head.

"RRRAAACCCHHHHAAAAAAAAEEEEEL!" Silver screeched.

"What is it Silver..." Rachael said, clearly getting annoyed.

"SONIC PUNCHED ME IN THE SIDE OF THE HEEEEEEEEEEEAD!"

"Oh I did not you big baby..." Sonic mumbled.

"FUCK OFF SONIC!" Silver cried as he put his hands out and used his telekenisis(sp?) (the thingy where he lifts stuff up with his mind, Rachael...) to lift Sonic out of the car and practically have him dangled above the ground going 100mph. Shana's eyes widened at the sight.

"SSIILVERR! LET ME THE FUCK DOWN!" Sonic screamed at the top of his lungs, unable to break free of the grasp Silver had on him.

Since Rachael couldn't exactly take her eyes off the road, Shadow turned around and stared Silver directly in the eyes.

"SILVER, YOU LET SONIC DOWN RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD I'M TAKING AWAY YOUR BOOTS!" Shadow screamed in the silver hedgehog's face before turning around again.

Silver mumbled swears under his breath before putting his hands down and dropping Sonic to the ground. He landed on his feet and eventually caught up to the speeding car and jumped into it.

"GOD DAMMIT SILVER WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Sonic yelled, a vein popped in his forehead.

"Well you kept feeling her up and she's your FRIEND! That's a lil creepy!" Silver replied.

"No, I just think you're an asshole who wants to get into her pants and you're jealous of the history I have with her!" (yeah nice history...a whole 3, 4 days. woo...)

"Oh fuck off, jerk." Silver said as he reached over and punched Sonic in the face, then he recieved one right back from the blue guy.

Meanwhile, Shana was stuck in the middle, afraid she was gonna get hit for doing nothing. She bit and licked at her lip ring as the 2 hedgehogs went at it again.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rachael yelled. "God, Shadow, you could be more help..."

"Yeah guys, listen to Rachael..." Shadow said, as if he thought he was helping.

"Wow, thanks..." Rachael said sarcastically.

Of course they didn't listen to her and continued. This time, Shana got a punch in the face and caused her nose to bleed.

"Ow! What the hell! SHA- wait he doesn't care...RACHAEL, SILVER PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE!"

That was it. Shadow was trying to sleep till they got there but he couldn't. Quickly he turned around and glared at the 3 of them. "IF YOU GUYS DON'T SHUT UP, WE'RE NOT GOING TO MR. SUB !"

"AWW COME ON THAT'S NO FAIR!" Sonic whined.

"Yeah Shadow what the fuck is that all about?!" Silver complained.

"NO. I WANT JUICE. I, NO. JUICE. I WANT SOME JUICE FROM MR. SUB !" Shana cried.

"Nice going Shadow!" Rachael said, "now they won't shut up about Mr. Sub !"

"MR. SUB!" the three of them began to chant, "MR. SUB! MR. SUB! MR. SUB! MR. SUB! MR. SUB!"

Rachael sighed, and steered the car very suddenly and sharply to one side, then back to the other. It startled everyone, so they all shut up for fear they'd all be killed. It didn't bug Shana that much, but she really wanted some juice.

~AT ZEE VUNDALAND~

They had all just entered the vast land of...Vunda. A couple people glanced at the hedgehogs, but decided that they were just high and then carried on with their business. The first thing they did - go take a piss. Shana had drank 3 bottles of the juice, and it had been a long car ride. So yeah...pissing was mandatory.(sp?) Once they were finished with their business, they all met outside of the washrooms and walked over to where that lil...bridge thing is by the giant ass waterfall...thing...yeah. It was Shana's favourite part. Ok not really, but whatever. They all stood there leaning on the railing looked out at the bright blue water. It excited Shana, cause she's one of those special kids who needed a leash when they were younger so they wouldn't run into the parking lot after coming out of the groccery store. Suddenly, a hand fell upon her shoulder. She turned her head around, and instead of seeing blue or silver, she saw black and red. Everyone was shocked. Sonic nearly passed out. Just as Shana was about to open her mouth to question Shadow's actions, he violently shoved her over the railing to the water below. And, once again, everything went in slow motion. Shana fell in slowmo, Rachael gasped in slowmo, and the funniest thing of all - Shadow laughing manically in slowmo. Silver used his telekenisis thingy and caught her just before she hit the water. She was so close, she could see her reflection perfectly in the water. Then, everything sped back up again as he brought her back up and turned off the tele...blehblah. Everyone stared at her and Silver.

"Soooooooooooooooooooooo...who's up for Behemoth..."

They had waited for an hour in line to go on the Behemoth. It was approximately 4pm now, and it was their turn to go on the giant orange rollar coaster. Sonic and Shadow weren't too thrilled, seeing as they could run as fast as it anyways.

"How come you're making us go on this ride..." Sonic mumbled.

"Because it won't be the saaaaaaaaaame!" Shana whined.

"Alright, all of you shut up, it's our turn to get on..." Rachael said as she stepped onto the platform and chose her seat at the back right, Shadow took the one at the back left, and then there were only 2 seats left on that platform, and Shana, Sonic and Silver were all left. Silver grabbed Shana's hand and led her over to the 2 seats in front, leaving Sonic by himself.

"Alright, what the fuck am I supposed to do now?"

Silver shrugged and smirked. "I don't know, wait for the next one?"

"Fuck that...I'll just...run in front of it." Sonic said, giving Silver the finger and standing in front of the coaster car thingy.

The ride started up, and Sonic began walking in front of it while it moved, but little did he know that it was only slow for about a second or 2 - then it sped up drastically. A couple times, he nearly got hit, which was kinda funny. Of course the people running the ride didn't really give a shit because they were teenagers who needed money and had nothing better to do. Throughout the 2 and a half minute ride, Shana kept on screaming in sync with Silver.

"MY GOD WILL YOU 2 SHUT UP?!" Rachael yelled from the back.

It pulled to a stop back at the front gates. Shadow and Rachael were grinning, Silver was sorta smiling, and Shana looked like she was gonna drop dead at any moment.

"Lets go on again!" Rachael said as she flung her arms around Shadow as they all stepped off the platform and back onto the pavement; safe and sound.

"I don't know, that was a pretty long wait for a 2 minute ride..." Silver said slowly. "What do you think, Shana?"

"N-no...never...again..." she said shakily.

Hearing footsteps directly behind them, they all turned around and saw Sonic with a big grin on his face. "I bet I had more fun than you guys did..."

"FUN!? YOU THOUGHT...THAT WAS FUN?!" Shana demanded. (actually, i thought it was pretty fun...)

"N-no?" the blue hedgehog stuttered.

As time went on throughout the rest of the day, they went on multiple rides, threw up multiple times, and peed in multiple bushes. Finally, the sky was beginning to turn a dark blue and stars popped out everywhere. Soon enough whenever they would take a breath, they could see it appear in the air.

"Son of a bitch, IT'S COOOOOOOOLD!" Shana complained as she rubbed her hands up and down her bare arms.

Rachael looked at the 3 hedgehogs beside her and Shana. "How the fuck are you guys not cold?!"

They shrugged. "Fur."

"But there's like...barely any of it. It's like peach fuzz." Rachael pointed out.

"...well I don't know, we're just really hot..." Shadow said, winking at Rachael, and eeeeeveryone knew what that meant.

"You guys are gonna fuck in the hotel aren't you..." Shana groaned, then nearly pissed when Silver's arm went around her. "...eep..."

"Looks like we aren't the only ones..." Shadow said with a smirk.

"FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKK OOOOOOOOFFFFFFFF!" Shana screamed, and got lots of looks from people as she did.

They made their way to the bridge again and now it was pretty dark and thousands of tiny stars dotted the sky. By now, the waterfall had the pretty colourful light things going on. Very trippy, duuuude. They all leaned on the railing and stared at the pretty water and watched their breaths appear in front of them. Rachael began shivering, so Shadow naturally held her close to do the whole...body heat thing. Well and just to do "things" in general while trying to be discreit. Silver and Sonic looked over at them, then back at Shana. She was rubbing her arms and her teeth were chattering as her entire body shook from being so cold. They both stared at her for a while, both wanting to do something but at the same time they were both scared. Sonic gulped and walked closer to the redhead. Silver was a bit shocked, but watched anyways. Shana was focusing too much on not freezing to death to even notice Sonic put his arm around her. Though once she did notice it, she turned her head slowly to the left and looked at his green eyes. She kinda felt bad for Silver since she knew he wanted to do something too, so she motioned with her hand for him to come over too. Grinning, he walked over and put his arm around her as well but a bit lower than Sonic. For 5 minutes, they all stood there watching the pretty water shtuff, and then it started to snow. It was going to be one of those magical Disney moments, until Shana spoke up and ruined it.

"FUCK THIS, I'M GOING BACK TO THE ROOM."

[ END OF CHAPTER 4 ]

_Good sweet jesus, that was odd?... xD yeah so don't comment or rate or anything. Oh and another thing, I havn't been to Wonderland in FOREVER so leave my mistakes alone! KTHNXBAAAAAAAAAAAI!!!!!!21112_

_Love, Shana~_


End file.
